Te protegeré, pase lo que pase
by Burn.Weillschmidt
Summary: Naruto siempre ha sido un chico luchador, a pesar de ser rechazado por la mayoría de las personas, hasta que conoce a Sasuke un nuevo alumno en su escuela que parece conocerlo de tiempo atrás, ¿Que sucederá? Pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao a todos -  
esta es la segunda historia que publico desde que hice mi cuenta por aquí xDD, espero sea de su agrado.**

Recibo tomazos, cartas amenazantes y cualquier objeto mortal (?)

**No es necesario mencionar que todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran, increíble super ultra mega cool(?**

Masashi Kishimoto +w+.

**M**i vida siempre había sido difícil, después de todo, ¿Ustedes que harían si fuesen rechazados por la mayoría de las personas a tu alrededor?, Cuando sabes que nadie estará a tu lado en los momentos mas difíciles, cuando nadie te dará una palabra de apoyo para levantarte, o dedicarte una simple sonrisa a pesar de lo duras que sean las cosas.

Pero claro eso jamás había sido un impedimento para que yo fuera feliz, ¿Para que pasarla siempre triste?, lo pasado era pasado y el presente lo importante.  
Nací en Hokkaido, Japón una ciudad conocida, por sus veranos frescos y sus inviernos helados y vaya que helados, incluso había salido con una enorme chamarra gruesa encima y el frío seguía helándome hasta los huesos, era común en la temporada de Noviembre, y mas en las mañanas cuando me dirigía al Instituto.

-El colegio... - susurre mientras veía a algunos alumnos caminando por la misma dirección que yo. Note como empezaban con sus susurros, y como se alejaban de mí, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa u oliera muy mal, solo solté un pequeño suspiro y continué con mi recorrido. Aquellas reacciones empezaban a ser comunes para mí.

-¡Naruto! – cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Rock Lee un chico de mi edad, de cabellera negra y orbes oscuras. Estaba en mi clase y constantemente lo veía haciendo deporte, junto al Maestra de Física. Habíamos sido buenos amigos desde el primer día de clases. –Vas temprano esta vez, sorprendente.

–Sí bueno... – recordé las amenazas que había recibido por parte de la encargada de Disciplina de llegar temprano o no me dejaría entrar mas en lo que resta del año. –Fue necesario esta vez.

¿Por cierto, me he presentado con ustedes?, Mi nombre es Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, tengo Dieciséis años y no se mucho sobre mis orígenes. Vivo en un departamento modesto cerca del centro de la ciudad, el cual compre gracias a unos pequeños ahorros que tenía de mi último trabajo en un lugar de comida extranjera, y gracias a Jiraiya. Era un hombre el cual conocía desde pequeño y quien parecía ser amigo de mis padres, con los cuales jamás conviví, cabía mencionar. Siempre iba a visitarme a diario e incluso me ayudaba con mis tareas, sin pedirme nada a cambio.

_''Mira, es el chico que dicen que tiene ''eso''_ escuche nuevamente, y mordí mi labio inferior, controlándome por no hacer alguna escena. Era bien conocido en la escuela como un _busca pleitos_cosa que no me agradaba mucho, no me gustaban las peleas, ni echarle bronca porque sí a nadie, pero los problemas siempre llegaban a mí, en forma de chicos que esperan atinarme algún golpe en el rostro, o en cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero últimamente me sentía extraño, como si algo quisiera controlar mi fuerza, como si fuera a salir de control, pero fuera de aquel asunto, ¿Ustedes permitirían que unos tipos vinieran a golpearlos sin razón aparente?, ¿Es difícil una situación así, no?

Después de detener a Lee, quien había comenzado a gritarles a las personas luego de escucharlas, y jalonearlo para que olvidara de una vez por todas eso, llegamos al Instituto finalmente. El salón se encontraba algo vacío y la lluvia había llegado finalmente a la ciudad como se tenía dicho.

Sería un día como todos.

**Y que les pareció? Valdrá la pena seguirla? DDD: Muy aburrido? Tonto?**

**;3; espero buenos criticas, Arrivederci~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao *-*  
aquí vuelvo con el capi 2 x3 Espero que les haya gustado, y ya verán de que se trata el secreto de Naruto owo no pienso mencionarlo por ahora +w+**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_**

Capitulo 2.

Platicaba animadamente con Sai un chico algo callado con el que no me llevaba muy bien que digamos, habíamos comenzado lanzándonos indirectas hasta que me pare frente a su banco y le dedique una mirada asesina mientras él me sonreía fingidamente. Siempre he pensado que sería un buen actor en algún drama por televisión. Claro no se lo diría o le aumentaría mas el ego, ¡Vaya qué si!  
Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que pude escuchar la puerta corrediza del salón de clases, supuse que sería la maestra de Historia, Kurenai pero entro el maestro Kakashi junto a un chico desconocido para mí.

–Buenos días, chicos – dijo con desgano el peliblanco, mientras se paraba delante del escritorio. –Tomen asiento, tenemos a un nuevo compañero entre nosotros, ¿Es el ejemplo que le dan?

Tomamos asientos, mientras la mayoría de las chicas volteaban a ver al chico azabache que había entrado junto al Sensei. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y su cabello completamente alborotado. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando su mirada se fijo en mí por completo, parecía que no le importaran los otros. Por un momento todo desapareció, solo estábamos el y yo.

–Vamos, puedes presentarte – lo invito el maestro, y el chico se paro enfrente de todos. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, su mirada era indiferente ante todo.

–Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – incluso su voz mostraba aquella indiferencia que lo marcaba entre todos. Espere que dijera mas pero su mirada, después de recorrer a todos, termino sobre mí. Incluso Lee quien se sentaba a mi lado se me acerco susurrándome que Sasuke me estaba mirando a lo que le di un zape en la cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja y veía al maestro entonces.

–Espero que le den la recibida que merece chicos, no quiero problemas – dijo con seriedad el peliblanco mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el ultimo asiento de la primera fila. Por lo menos estaría lejos de mí. No era que tuviera algo en su contra pero, simplemente ese chico me parecía extraño.

Toco el timbre que indicaba que el receso había comenzado, el maestro salió del salón y Sai y Lee juntaron su banco al mio, el primero con su sonrisa idiota que lo caracterizaba y el otro observándome con interés. Tome la botella de jugo de naranja que Lee me había traído el día de hoy, decía que la naranja controlaba la tensión de lo que yo padecía últimamente.

– ¿Ya observaron? – pregunto Sai tranquilamente, mientras tomaba otra botella igual a la mía que también Lee le había entregado. –El nuevo esta solo. No me sorprende, junto a el todos parecemos... – comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos, extendiéndolas y luego juntándolas entre sí. –Pequeños insectos.

–No digas tonterías – le lance un chorro de jugo, a lo que el utilizo mi libreta de Geometría como escudo. –¡Que demonios Sai!

Habíamos comenzado a discutir, que ni siquiera note el momento en el que Lee se levanto e invito a Sasuke a sentarse con nosotros, invitación que pudo suponer que rechazo porque Lee volvió solo y con la mirada baja. Suficiente tuve con sentir una mirada observándome la mayoría del tiempo toda la media hora que teníamos libre. Era tan extraño, sentía que conocía a ese chico de algún lado, ¿Pero donde podría ser?, No recuerdo haberlo visto jamás, aunque pudo haber sido de vista. Normalmente mi memoria es algo mala, así que eso quedaría en duda.

La ultima clase fue física, y como era costumbre de todos los viernes Lee y yo nos retamos, el maestro de física, Maito Gai pareció bastante alegre ante la idea por lo que organizo una carrera entre los dos, lamentablemente para ellos la carrera quedo pospuesta debido a que el tiempo había empeorado en la ciudad y nos dieron la salida antes de la hora indicada. Yo estaba feliz de poner pasar a la tienda, comprar algo de Ramen y encerrarme en mi casa, enrollándome entre las colchas. Por lo menos en lo que este frio se alejaba de una vez.

Al momento de salir del salón de clases, ya encontrándome solo choque contra algo o alguien más bien, por ir curioseando el Teléfono Celular que Jiraiya me había entregado. Sinceramente no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero decía que era importante para cualquier emergencia. Termine en el suelo, y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con el. Sasuke estaba parado frente a mí, mirándome fijamente por lo que sentí unos escalofríos recorriéndome lentamente. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, nunca nadie me había puesto tan nervioso, por lo que tome mi Celular el cual había caído al suelo, me disculpe y salí rápidamente de ahí.

Pude sentir su mirada recorriendo mi espalda como había sucedido en la mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao! +w+  
haha bueno volviendo con el otro capitulo, luego se me olvida actualizar & como siento que no voy muy bien con la historia xDD**

**Gracias a las que se toman la molestia de leer TwT aunque sean pocas, que haría sin ustedes ; ; (?**

**Y en cuanto a quien va a proteger a quien, solo puedo decir que…  
Algún día se los contare uxu jojo pues sin mas, sigo con el capitulo 3 x3 **

#**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Capitulo 3.

.  
Entre a mi habitación con un tazón de Ramen en mis manos. Había pasado al puesto del viejo en el camino, además nada me caería mejor que un poco para darle pelea al frio;

Me senté sobre mi cama y tome mi teléfono celular, tenia un mensaje de _ero sennin, _ahh… vale no podía evitar llamarlo así, se había ganado el apodo a pulso. Pero eso no era importante, ya me era normal recibir mensajes de el diariamente, preguntándome como me fue en la escuela, si había tenido pleito con otros chicos o si necesitaba ayuda con mi tarea.

_Estoy cerca, pasare a verte un rato Naruto'' _decía el mensaje de texto a lo que me limite a sonreír mientras colocaba el teléfono junto a mi y empezaba a comer mi tazón. Debía apresurarme a comerlo o ero sennin querrá ir al puesto nuevamente, no pienso volver a arriesgarme después de que me _abandono _sin haber pagado la cuenta. ¡Aun tenía pensado cobrármelas de alguna manera!

**-¿**Y como te fue en la escuela? – pregunto ero sennin luego se dedicarme una sonrisa y sentarse en uno de los sillones en mi modesta sala. –Pareces diferente hoy.

-Como siempre – dije con algo de desgano mientras me sentaba en otro sillón. –Personas alejándose de mi, susurros; También llego alguien nuevo a la clase, ¿Y sabes? Me pareció ciertamente extraño.

Sasuke…  
no podía deshacerme de aquella sensación, como si lo conociera de antes, hoy fue la primera vez que lo vi y… no puedo dejar de pensar en el. ¡Rayos! Su mirada era tan profunda, como si lo supiera todo sobre mí. ¿No por nada me había puesto tan nervioso, no?

-¿A que te refieres con extraño?, ¿Y quien es el chico? – pregunto interesado ero sennin sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – repuse, mientras me recargaba sobre el sillón y soltaba un suspiro de confusión. –Tenia la sensación de que lo conocía de antes, ¿me entiendes?, parecía que él lo sabia todo de mi.

Lo único que note fue como el rostro de ero sennin se tensaba por un momento, y cruzaba sus manos como si se hubiera enterado de una mala noticia. Confuso moví mi cabeza hacia mi lado derecho y cruce mis brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿A que se debe esa expresión? – pregunte interesado. Lo conocía bien y sabía que escondía algo.

-¿Qué expresión? – sonrió entonces. –Oh vamos, seguro debe ser tu imaginación, igual que aquella sensación por _ese tal _Sasuke, ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas como te fue con tu amigo loco Lee? ¿Volvió a retarte?

Me seria complicado sacarle la verdad, solo le había nombrado a Sasuke y note ese cambio sobre el, sabia que evadía el tema con todas esas preguntas, pero no iba a rendirme. Ero sennin sabia algo que yo no, ¡Tenía que enterarme, _deberás! _

Y… ¿Por qué tanto misterio por Sasuke?  
Cada vez comenzaba a interesarme más por él, no me refería a que me interesara, bueno sí, pero _¡Rayos!_ El punto es que me resultaba cada vez más misterioso. Supongo que no me quedaba más opción que acercarme a él.

El solo pensar en esa idea, me ponía los pelos de punta. Es que parece tan extraño, misterioso y _oscuro. _  
_¡Oh no! _¿Y si es un psicópata que se inscribió para acabar con los alumnos, o si tiene algo contra algún maestro, o planea atentar contra las instalaciones? Como _fiel _alumno no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos ante esta situación. Oh no.

¡Me tomaría mi tiempo para averiguar mas de Sasuke!

**¿Y que les pareció?  
Esta corto pero son las 4:10 am, tengo jaqueca y pocas ideas xwx~ Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado *-***

**Arrivederci! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciao minna *-*  
disculpen la tardanza, he tenido cosas que hacer uvu **

**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia * *, tratare de hacer mas largos y entretenidos los capítulos, recibo consejos :3 **

**# ****Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Capitulo 4.

.  
**A**brí rápidamente mis ojos, estaba completamente sudado como si hubiera participado en una larga carrera y eso que la habitación se sentía helada. Mi respiración era agitada y cuando mire el reloj que tenia sobre la mesita de cedro junto a mi cama, note que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

-Solo fue un sueño… Solo eso – Solté un pequeño suspiro y mire mis manos. Creo que de tanto quedarme a pensar sobre lo que sucedió el viernes ya estaba teniendo sus consecuencias.

Después de levantarme, darme un baño, desayunar y tratar de recuperar el sueño lo cual no funciono me levante para dirigirme a casa de Lee donde terminaríamos el proyecto de Historia junto con Sai. La sola idea de volverlo a ver a él y su sonrisa idiota me resultaba desesperante;

-Que frio tengo, ¡Rayos! – exclame, mientras miraba en dirección al cielo que se encontraba nublado e inflaba mis mejillas con fastidio. Odiaba el frio, demasiado. Nunca puedes hacer nada divertido.

Tome un atajo y me adentre en el parque, el cual a esa hora era frecuentemente visitado por personas caminando junto a sus mascotas u otras trotando. Debía llegar rápido o Lee me mataría y Sai tendría una razón más para molestarme; Bien tenían que entender que tener un pequeño accidente en tu cocina mientras tratas de preparar el Ramen instantáneo no es cosa sencilla.

-¡No lo entiendo, Sasuke!– escuche una voz femenina que me resulto completamente desconocida entre unos arboles. ¿Era imaginación mía, o acababa de decir Sasuke?

_Resiste Naruto… _Pensé, mientras veía en dirección a los arboles. ¿Qué tal si se trataba del Sasuke que yo conozco? O posiblemente estuviera equivocándome… ¡Pero nada perdía echando una miradita!

Cuando me asome pude ver a Sasuke parado junto a una chica que también asistía al Instituto pero era un año mayor que nosotros… si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Karin. De cabello rojizo largo, y lentes.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – pude escucharla, su voz estaba quebrada y tenia la mirada baja. –No tienes idea de lo que me tomo poder decírtelo, después de tanto tiempo…

¿Después de tanto tiempo?, Entonces si se conocen. Quien lo diría, pero dejando atrás ese asunto… ¡El Uchiha es un _rompecorazones_! Bueno no es de sorprenderse, creo que Sai tenía la razón cuando dijo que tenía cara de _vividor. _¡Vamos admítanlo! A pesar de que suene a drama de telenovela es la verdad.

-Karin… - dijo el lentamente, observándola.

Entonces abrí con asombro mis ojos cuando volteo en mi dirección. A pesar de que me encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los arboles sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, por lo que retrocedí rápidamente. ¿Acaso me había visto? Seguro que no estaba escondido después de todo y… ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Digo, tal vez ni siquiera estaba mirándome a mí, pudo ser un pájaro o alguien más que pasaba caminando.

¿Y si realmente me vio?, ¿Qué pensaría de mi?...  
Seguro creerá que lo estaba persiguiendo o algo por el estilo, o que soy un acosador, ahh, esto complicaría mas mi situación por intentar acercarme a él. Para empezar, ni siquiera se porque estoy tan nervioso, era una tontería.

-¿¡Te vas! – exclamo Karin, pude escuchar su voz hacia la dirección por donde me encontraba. – ¿Vas a dejarme así como así?, ¡Sasuke!

¡Oh no!, ¡Venia hacia acá!  
Ok, cálmate Naruto. Estaba preparado para darme a la huida en ese momento, no podía permitir que alguno de los dos me encontrara por aquí, pensarían lo peor. ¡De por si tengo muchos problemas en el Instituto!

-¿Ah? – preguntaron, y mi mente se quedo en blanco. Ya era muy tarde para salir corriendo, o dar alguna explicación, después de todo me encontraba sentado en el suelo como si alguien me hubiera sorprendido por lo que me caí, o algo por el estilo. Alce lentamente la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-H-Hey – dije, fingiendo mi nerviosismo lo más que me era posible. –B-Buen día Sasuke, ¡¿Qué casualidad encontrarnos por aquí, no?

-Supongo que si – me miraba de forma extraña, como si estuviera analizándome. Por un momento me sentí expuesto y me levante rápidamente del suelo, mientras soltaba una risilla nerviosa.

-Ahahaha… - seguía riendo. –Es que tropecé con una piedra que había en el camino, ya sabes uno siempre va distraído cuando trae prisa.

-¿Prisa? – pregunto el. –Supongo que muchas más andan así, Naruto, deberías tener mas cuidado.

Debía irme de ahí ahora mismo, antes de que las cosas se tornaran peor. Seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta que los espiaba a él y a Karin quien ya debió haberse retirado, supongo.

-Si, ¡Así será! Hehehe – exclame mientras miraba alrededor. –B-bueno fue bueno vernos, debo retirarme, ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Prácticamente salí como un cohete de ahí, en dirección a la casa de Lee. Creo que lo había arruinado… y completamente.

¡Maldición!

**;3; Odie este capitulo, demasiado, pero espero que a ustedes les guste eweUu, sé que me pase en algunas partes xDD pero me resulta divertido!~ **

**Gracias por los review gente:3 acepto criticas e3e nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Arrivederci +3+ **


End file.
